


71 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds

by SwordMindSoul



Category: Naruto
Genre: Genjutsu, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordMindSoul/pseuds/SwordMindSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Itachi and Kakashi's Genjutsu battle.</p>
<p>Partway through Itachi's Tsukuyomi torture, Kakashi is released from his bindings feeling strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	71 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi and Itachi are my absolute favorite characters from Naruto, I also love yaoi... So this was the natural course of action  
> This is my first lemon O.o

 

Kakashi groaned in pain, stabbed by the raven haired male while attached to the wooden cross.  The jounin could barely keep conscious, his vision fading in and out; vaguely he heard Itachi say "Only 71 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go." with that Kakashi felt his senses escape him, falling into the darkness.

When he awoke, he was released from the cross.  "Did the genjustu release?"  He tried to rise from his position on the ground only to find his body would not obey him.  A crimson gaze observed him as he struggled.  Through sweaty silver bangs a single red eye glared at the man standing over it's owner.  Itachi knelt next to his victim, pulling down Kakashi's mask revealing pale full lips and dragging the pad of his thumb over the seam.  Kakashi grit his teeth as a wave of heat ran through his body from the Uchiha's touch.

"What did you do?"  the older male seethed.

"I control this realm, thus I control you." the younger answered with a smirk.  

Kakashi's crumpled form was easily flipped onto his back.  Deft fingers undid the zipper of the jounin's vest.  As the green jacket slid off Kakashi's form, Itachi straddled him and tilted his chin up forcing Kakashi to meet his gaze. "Yes, I like those eyes.  I can't wait to see what you look like when your spirit is broken."  Their mouths slammed together in a show of force, Kakashi tried to stay tight lipped as Itachi licked and bit his mouth.  The dark haired male slipped a hand under the other's shirt raking dull nails over his muscled chest causing the other to moan.  Itachi took full advantage of this, sliding his tongue into the moist cavern.  The silverette couldn't control his voice, the Uchiha's technique in combination with the increased sensitivity of his body, left him to only to writhe in reaction to the heat pulsating through him.  When Kakashi found the strength to turn his head and break the kiss, Itachi moved lower nipping and sucking down Kakashi's neck, when he heard a hitch in breath from below him, he bit down hard.  Kakashi arched off the ground suddenly.  

"Nnngh!!" His breath came out in forceful pants.

Itachi then took off the copy ninja's shirt as well as his own cloak and shirt.  His hands roamed the firmness of Kakashi's torso, the right twisted a nipple while the left followed the trail of silver hair down into his dark blue pants.  He pumped the hot appendage, watching his victim's reaction.  Mismatched eyes rolled back in their sockets delirious with pleasure.

Kakashi was scared.  He had no control over anything.  His mind was trapped and his body useless. He bit his lip to hold back the noises that tasted like bile spewing from his mouth.  He wouldn't, no, _couldn't_  allow him the satisfaction.  

Itachi paused in his assault when he ceased hearing any sound coming from Kakashi.  A dark lusty look displayed in Itachi's eyes as he laid himself over him, their bodies flush against each other, he gyrated his hips creating a pleasurable friction for both of them.  The jounin stayed silent.   Not satisfied with only friction, the younger prepared for main event.  He pulled the older's pants down swiftly, his cock stood proudly and leaked a pearly liquid.  Itachi's thumb rubbed firm circles around the head of his length, precum coating his fingers as it dripped down the shaft.  The Uchiha could feel the tensing of muscles from the body below him, desperate for release.  Cruelly, he took his hand away preventing the other man's completion.  The copy ninja's hips bucked into the air as the friction left.  

"So eager." The raven stated as a precum soaked finger circled the older man's twitching entrance.

"Sto-- Ah!!!" A single finger entered him, curling and twisting inside.  A second finger joined working to stretch the tight ring of muscles.  His silence was finally broken when both digits pressed into his most sensitive spot.  "Ah! Mmmm-GAH!"  Sick squelching noises repeated as his fingers delved in and out of the hot tunnel.  Kakashi felt himself being moved into the Uchiha's lap, something burned thick and hot against his naked ass.  Itachi guided Kakashi's hips over his throbbing length before thrusting, fully sheathing himself within the silver haired ninja.  As he was penetrated, he closed his eyes, the pain and pleasure becoming indistinguishable from each other.  The pleasure increased when Itachi changed the angle of his thrusts, the tip slammed into his prostate with every movement.  A tongue traced wet lines up his neck and over the shell of his ear.  A heated whisper came from behind him "How about we make this more  _interesting?"_  

Team 7 appeared before the two.  Horror then disappointment filled the preteens eyes as they watched their sensei.  Their teacher desperately tried to curl into a ball but Itachi spread him wide, not only was he being defiled, he was being humiliated in front of his students.  Shame, embarrassment, resentment and anger ran through Kakashi's mind as he was taken.

His body, however, was dedicated to the pleasure that it gleaned from the man below him.  Moans turned to screams as he was thrown to the ground and fucked.  When a hand came around his waist to pump his cock, the stimulation became too much.  Kakashi came hard, shooting white onto the black ground under him.  Itachi pulled the jonin's head up as his thrusts became faster and more sporadic.  Team 7's sensei's voice betrayed him, moaning like a slut while his genin watched.  The raven pounded into the hot tightness until his orgasm over took him.  Kakashi felt the molten liquid coat his over sensitive insides. 

"Only 71 hours, 59 minutes and 58 seconds to go."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried T.T


End file.
